


Unintended

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Raleigh, Alpha Yancy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Chuck Lives, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Chuck, Omega Verse, Post-Operation Pitfall, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Chuck, Yancy Lives, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm in Heat?" Chuck asked, frowning.  "And what the hell is 'Imprinting?'"<br/>Herc sighed.  "An Omega imprints on an Alpha, when they're spending a lot of time together, getting ready to Bond.  It's someone you spend a lot of time with.  So, who did you Imprint on?"<br/>Chuck thinks for a moment.  "No one."</p><p>Or, the one in which Chuck accidentally Imprints on both Yancy and Raleigh after Operation Pitfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Talk About Sex, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are for what i know of the upcoming chapters as well, as i know there is nothing more disappointing than starting a fic, liking it, than having it to stop it because of problematic subject material later on.

Chuck’s been sick before, just like everyone else.  He knows what the flu feels like, what a cold feels like.  He knows what it feels like to burn in an irradiated escape pod for hours, the flameless fire on his legs and stomach, and all the pain of surgery and rehabilitation and re-growing skin after.

This is a different kind of burning, though.  This a fire low in his stomach, spreading out through his veins to every inch of his body.  The sheets scratch where they rub against his skin; the air tickles where it breezes against his exposed flesh.  He peels his eyes open and glances down, and notices he’s hard.  Great.  He hasn’t had an unprovoked boner since that dream about Sasha Kaidanovsky when he was 14, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Erection aside, this sickness is a little worrying.  It’s getting harder to draw breath in, and he feels like he’s burning up, but the minute he tosses the sheets off, he’s freezing cold.  He’s sweating enough that the sheets beneath him are soaked, so obviously this started while he was sleeping.  He tries to sit up, but the strain on his abdominals makes them spasm and he cries out in pain.  He rolls onto his side, accidentally kicking Max off the bed and sending him waddling into Herc’s room.  Chuck winced when he pressed down on his stomach; he better not have cracked one of his newly healed ribs, or someone is going to fucking pay for this.  If Herc brought this disease back from that command meeting last week and passed it on to him, he’s going to kill him.

Herc runs in through the door connecting their rooms, either having heard his yell or been startled by Max.  “Chuck, what’s—” He stops short, staring at Chuck, his face flushing bright red.

Chuck scowls and twitches the sheet back over his hips.

When his dad makes to leave, Chuck growls.  “Oi, Herc!”

“What is it, Chuck?”  Herc asks, still not looking directly at him.

Chuck raises an eyebrow, as if his dad were an idiot, which apparently he is. “I’m _sick_.”

“You’re not sick,” Herc replied.  He sighed, grabbed the chair from Chuck’s desk and dragged it over next to bed.  He dropped into it and rubbed a hand over his eyes, like he would rather be anywhere but here.  Chuck was right with him in that sentiment.  “All right, Chuck, I know we don’t have the best relationship—”

“Herc,” Chuck groaned, tossing his head back against the pillow, “I thought we had the whole father-son ‘our relationship has always been shitty’ conversation before Pitfall, we really don’t need to have it again—”

“—But if you’re dating someone, that’s something you should tell me, as your Alpha parent, especially when he, or she, is an Alpha, too.”

Chuck’s mouth dropped open.  “You’re shitting me, right?  You think I’m fucking someone?”

“You better not be,” Herc growled.  “I said _dating_ because you’re in Heat, and that means you’ve Imprinted on someone.”

“I’m in Heat?” Chuck asked, frowning.  “And what the hell is ‘Imprinting’?”

“Don’t they teach you kids about sex anymore?” Herc grumbled, scrubbing a hand through his hair and looking down at the concrete floor.

“I know plenty about sex,” Chuck protested, his cheeks flaming red.  _Fucking ginger genes._ “Tab A, Slot B, use protection, all of that.  Can’t get through the Jaeger Academy without someone bringing it up.  But all that Alpha-Omega dynamic shit is for health class in high school, and—”

“You didn’t go to high school,” Herc finished, then sighed.  “Right.  Well.  An Omega, that’s you—”

“I know my own gender, thanks Dad.”

“Oi, shut up and let me talk.  An Omega imprints on an Alpha when they spend a lot of time together.  When they’re getting serious about dating, getting closer to getting married, that kind of thing.  They spend a lot of time alone, the two of them, _not having sex_ ,” he added, in response to Chuck’s snicker, “And if they’re compatible, the Omega goes into Heat and the Alpha goes into Rut.  Then they spend Rut and Heat together, the Omega almost always gets pregnant if they don’t use a contraceptive, they Bond, usually get married soon after, and live happily ever after.”

Chuck nodded along, slowly.  “So, it has to be an Alpha I’ve been alone with a lot.”

“Exactly,” Herc replied.  “So tell me who you’ve been dating.”

“No one,” Chuck said, stretching one of his legs out as it started cramping, then wincing as it pulled at a line of scar tissue down his thigh.  “You’re the only Alpha I spend time alone with, anyway.  Maybe this is just stuff from the radiation, or something.”

Herc sighed and leaned forward a little, running his hand through Chuck’s hair, surprisingly tender.  Chuck frowned up at him; the last time Herc had been this careful with him was just after Chuck had been taken out of the burn ward and was allowed to be touched without the containment suits.  It was also when he still only had a 27% chance of surviving the next few months.

“There are drugs,” Herc said quietly, “That mimic the effect of a Heat, that Alphas can use to create an unwanted bond between them and an Omega, to trap the Omega in a relationship they don’t want.  This could be one of those, if you don’t know who the Alpha you’ve Imprinted on is.”

“Why would anyone do that?” Chuck asked, brows drawing together.  “That doesn’t make any sense.  I’m just a washed up Jaeger pilot.”

Herc just shook his head.  “There are some medicines that could put you out of it for a few days, its what Omegas use for accidental Imprints.  It’s not exactly pleasant, but sometimes the Bond isn’t possible given the… circumstances.”

Suddenly, Chuck remembers that Stacker was sick for those couple days a few years ago, and Herc was sick at the same time, and he and Mako weren’t allowed to see either of them.  Stacker and Herc never spend as much time together as they used to, especially alone.  A lot of Stacker’s memories make a lot more sense now.

Chuck is just about to ask about them, about how unpleasant it is, if he can _try_ to find the Alpha he Imprinted or whatever on, when he hears shouting in the hallway.

“He’s here, Rals!  I can smell him!”

Chuck shoots straight up in bed, despite the protestations from his muscles.  His shoulder knocks into Herc’s temple, but even his father’s shout of pain doesn’t faze him.  He scrabbles at the sheet, trying to fight his way out of the bed, not really knowing why.

“Where, Yance?  It’s all muddled!”

“Chuck, for God’s sake!  Calm down!” Herc roared, grabbing Chuck’s shoulders and pressing him down to the bed again.  Chuck whimpers, gripping Herc’s wrists and trying to pull his hands away.

“Dad,” he whined, clenching his eyes shut.  As soon as he’d heard the yelling, and smelled that scent… it felt like a thousand needles were pressing against him, just enough for sensation but not enough for pain.  The burning in his stomach was hotter, and brighter, and _he needed to get out of this bed_.

Then the door burst open, and that amazing scent wafted in, and Chuck couldn’t breathe.

Chuck looked blearily over Herc’s shoulder, and saw Raleigh and Yancy Becket hovering over them.

Herc spun, keeping one firm hand on Chuck’s stomach to keep him down and the other clenched in a fist at his side.  “Rangers!  At _tent_ ion!” He shouted, every inch of him imbued with the Alpha dominance he was born with and the Military command he had learned.

Raleigh and Yancy both straightened up, took a step back, and snapped their heels together with their hands behind their back.  Chuck took one look at them and whimpered again.  Raleigh glanced over at him and shifted as if to move closer; Yancy nudged him and Raleigh moved back into perfect form.

“Now,” Herc hissed, still sitting on the edge of the bed, “You two knotheads are going to tell me what you did to my son before I toss you out of this Shatterdome with dishonorable discharges on your records.  You are going to tell me which drug it is, where you got it from, and who helped you.”

“Permission to speak, Sir,” Yancy replies, swallowing heavily.  Chuck blinked and looked at him, then frowned and looked closer.  Yancy looked sick, too.  He was sweating, even in the shorts and tank top he was wearing, and his face and chest were flushed.  Raleigh was the same.  They were both breathing heavily, and… Chuck flushed as he looked lower.  Yeah, it looked like they were in the same state he was.  Hadn’t Herc said those drugs only affected the Omega?

“Permission granted,” Herc grit out.

“We didn’t give him anything, Sir,” Yancy replied, gaze flicking to Chuck for a second.  “Wouldn’t even dream of it.  Wouldn’t know where to get anything even if we wanted to.  We… Uh, we think it’s a real Imprint.  It feels like one.”

“How would you know what a real Imprint feels like?” Herc asked, voice still cold.

“We don’t,” Raleigh replied.  He licked his lips, and started tapping his foot against the floor.  “We’ve never Imprinted before, but we’ve heard what it’s like.  This seems real.  It’s like… We’ve never felt anything like it before.”

“There’s never been a three-person Imprint before,” Herc stated.

“To be fair, Sir, there’s never been someone from a Jeager team involved in an Imprint before,” Yancy replied.

Herc scowled at him, but when he looked back at Chuck, his expression softened.  “Chuck, have you been spending a lot of time with them?”

“We walk Max, and watch movies,” Chuck replied quietly, slurring his words a little.  “Americans make a lot of shitty movies.  Our movies are a lot better, Dad.” 

Herc sighed and shook his head.  “Do you want to Bond with them?” he asked, leaning in a little closer, trying to keep their conversation private.  “We can still keep you separated from them, keep the Bond from forming.  You don’t have to Bond if you don’t want to.”

Raleigh made a sound like he was dying.  Chuck looked past his Dad, skipping over his concerned face, to look at Raleigh and Yancy.  Raleigh’s not giving him the puppy dog eyes that Chuck’s so familiar with, that big-eyes-pouty look that gets Chuck to put on another _Die Hard_ movie instead of _Lord of the Rings_.  He looks stricken, like Chuck just stabbed him through the heart, like… like Chuck might not want to Bond with him.

Yancy, on the surface, looks more composed, but Chuck knows him better than that.  He can see how stiffly he’s standing, the tension in him, the tears starting to well up in his eyes.  Yancy doesn’t cry, not even during _Bambi_.

How could Chuck not want to Bond with them?

When he looks back at his dad, he knows that Herc knows.  Herc sighs, and turns back to the Beckets.

“Go back to your room,” he tells them, standing up from the bed.  “Get food, and water.  A couple sets of clean sheets.  Find Mako if you can and get her to help, or any other Betas you can.  I’ll get him ready and bring him over in an hour.”

Yancy and Raleigh grin, and Chuck smiles back.  Yancy looks at Herc quickly.  “Permission to kiss your son goodbye, Sir?”

“Just do it, you brats,” Herc mutters, taking a step to the side and crossing his arms over his chest.

Yancy tosses him a salute and steps up to the bed.  He leans down, bracing himself with one hand next to Chuck’s head and kisses him softly.  His scent is nearly overwhelming, warm and comforting, and Chuck wants to drown in it.  Chuck brings one hand up to rest on Yancy’s bicep, fingertips digging in slightly, trying to hold on to him as he pulls away.  “I’ll see you in an hour,” Yancy murmurs, smiling softly, resting his forehead against Chuck’s for a moment before pulling back.

Raleigh swoops in faster, putting a hand on either side of Chuck’s head and kissing him quickly, then ducking his head again and kissing him again.  “Don’t miss us too much,” he whispered with a grin, making Chuck laugh.  Raleigh’s scent is different, a little sharper and spicier.

“Like I’d ever miss you,” Chuck replies, only because he knows Raleigh knows it’s a lie.  Raleigh laughs as well, kisses him again, and pulls away.  Herc shoos them out the door with threats of bodily harm, with Yancy waving and Raleigh blowing kisses until the door slams shut again.

Herc locks the door, then turns and looks at Chuck with a sigh.

“All right,” he states, rolling up his sleeves.  “Let’s get you in the shower.”


	2. Let's Talk About Sex, Part 2

Chuck thought that Herc was exaggerating how irritating this showering process was going to be, but if anything, he was underestimating.  Now that Raleigh and Yancy’s pheromones were mostly out of the room, all of the cramping and overwhelming heat in his body had returned, so moving was mostly impossible.

Herc had to basically lift him out of bed and carry him into the bathroom, and there is nothing that is more awkward than accidentally jabbing your dad in the stomach with your dick.

Chuck more or less demanded that he shower on his own; with the little seat they’d had installed after he’d been discharged from Medical, he was actually capable of it.  He went through the perfunctory motions of cleaning his hair and scrubbing his skin.

“Make sure to get every inch,” Herc called from outside the shower cubicle, where Chuck could hear him rummaging in the medicine cabinet.  Having Herc nearby was nice; even if his scent wasn’t as nice as Yancy and Raleigh’s, he’d been around it since he was born, and it helped to keep the Heat at a simmer instead of a boil.

“I _do_ know how to shower,” Chuck shot back.  “Besides, I wasn’t dirty to begin with.  Just a bit sweaty.”

Herc sighed loudly, and very pointedly.  “It’s to get the scent of any other Alphas off of you, and so you don’t smell like anything but yourself.  It’s to stop the Alpha, or Alphas, from going into a rage over a claim and accidentally hurting you.”

Chuck rolled his eyes and picked up the soap again.  There _were_ a lot of Alphas in the Shatterdome, and he didn’t want to upset Raleigh and Yancy just because he hadn’t scrubbed the bottoms of his feet enough or something.

“I’m leaving you for five minutes,” Herc told him, poking his head around the shower curtain but looked decidedly away from Chuck.  “Can you manage not to slip and hit your head for that long?”

“Oh, just leave me alone,” Chuck muttered, scrubbing at the back of his shoulder again.  Herc muttered something under his breath that Chuck couldn’t hear and left the bathroom.  Just like that, the Heat started to boil higher.

Chuck kept scrubbing, going over every part of his body twice, wincing a little every time he moved.  He didn’t want any lingering scents on him, just in case.  Besides, you always heard stories of Alphas getting protective of their mates and killing another Alpha that got too close; how were two Alphas supposed to share an Omega in heat, even if they sometimes shared a brain?

Should he wash… back there?  He knew that was where Raleigh and Yancy were going to be concentrating, he’d picked up that much at least, but cleaning it seemed a little weird.   Besides, he could feel all of the fluid pulsing out of there, and see it mixing with the soapy water and going down the drain; it was definitely clean enough.  Just to be sure he gave it a quick brush-over with some soap, just to be safe, and that minimal contact sent a jolt through his body and made his cock twitch.  Should he wash a bit more thoroughly?  He didn’t want to disgust his Alphas.  But if that little touch made him react like that, he didn’t know if he’d be able to handle anything more.

Before he could think too much about it, especially with his thoughts all muddled, Herc was back, with a bundle of white cloth in his arms.  Chuck turned off the spray of water and grabbed his towel from the rack, hissing as the rough terrycloth dragged over his sensitive skin.

“Careful,” Herc murmured, taking the towel from him and carefully patting him dry.  Chuck flushed, but let his dad take the lead.  It didn’t hurt quite as much when Herc was doing it, especially with his dad’s calming scent around them.  “Now sit on the counter, there’s some things we need to go over.”

“Like what?” Chuck asked, even as he did as he was told, already feeling more slick leak out of him and onto the counter.  There was going to be a puddle when he got up, he just knew it.  “I know how sex works.  Tab A into Slot B, or in this case, Tabs A into Slot B.”

Herc rolled his eyes and picked up the syringe lying next to the sink, squeezing the trigger to squeeze the air out of it, and before Chuck could move out of the way he jabbed it into Chuck’s bicep and injected whatever was in it into him.

“What was that?” Chuck demanded, flinching as Herc pulled the needle back out and pressed a gauze square over.  “Did I need a fucking immunization for this?”

“Contraceptive,” Herc replied, tossing the syringe in the trash and taking a small box out from under the sink.  “Even if I gave you condoms to use, they’d tear or you wouldn’t use them, and we definitely don’t need any kids around here right now.”

Chuck glowered at him, but didn’t argue with that; he didn’t want to be pregnant, after all.

“Now, in this box is three things,” Herc told him, resting his hand on the top.  “The first is a transmitter.  If you need help, turn it on and someone will come help you.”

“Why would I need help?” Chuck asked, frowning at the small box.

“It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes Alphas go past Rut.  Sometimes, if it gets too intense or if there’s some sort of switch that gets flipped, they go Beserk.  I don’t know how it works with two Alphas, I don’t know how it works with an Alpha that’s Drifted, or an Omega that’s Drifted, or…” He sighed, and passed the box to Chuck, who held it carefully in both hands.  “Just take the damn transmitter.  There are two Tasers in there.  If they go Beserk, or even just one of them, a charge would either knock them out or subdue them.  Keep the box by the bed, just in case.”

Chuck nodded.  He knew he wouldn’t need it, but he couldn’t blame his dad for being cautious.  He trusted Raleigh and Yancy, and he knew Herc did, too, but for Herc this was different than a suicide mission to the bottom of the ocean.  Chuck trusted the Beckets to watch his back in battle, to help him when he was in Medical and laid up in bed, and he wasn’t going to stop trusting them now.

“Now, one last thing,” Herc said, picking up the white bundle and shaking it out.

“Is that a dress,” Chuck asked flatly, glaring at the garment in Herc’s hands.

“It’s a mating outfit,” Herc replied, holding it out to him.  It looked like a dress or, really, like a sheet hastily hacked apart and sewn back together.  “Your mother’s family’s traditional mating outfit is in storage.  Usually Imprints are planned,” he said, with a pointed look at Chuck, who rolled his eyes, “And you would have been working on altering it to fit you or creating a new one in the same style for your mating.  I had to throw one together just now, and the only white I had was this sheet.  Believe me, Raleigh and Yancy won’t be focused on what you’re wearing.  It’s more ceremony than anything.”

Chuck sighed, put the box down by his hip, and held out his arms in front of him.  Herc slipped his arms through the armholes and the neck hole over his head, then smoothed the rest over Chuck’s chest until it covered down to his knees.

Chuck looked down at himself.  It was a little rough, with the loose stitches and the jagged cuts at the holes, but his dad had made this for him, so he’d have some traditional outfit for this…

“Thanks,” he said quietly, playing with the hem just above the scar on his knee.  “It’s not as shitty as I thought it would be.”

Herc chuckled and kissed the top of his head softly.  “You’re welcome, son.  There’s one thing I almost forgot, and then it’s time to bring you over to them.”  He leaned down again, rummaging under the sink until he pulled out the bright pink bag all the Omegas were given by Medical when they were assigned to the Shatterdome.

Chuck paled.  “Herc—”

Herc pulled out the plug that came in the kit, a bright pink to match the bag, still in its little sterile pouch, and placed it on the counter.  “I’ll wait in your room.”

“Dad, I don’t need—”

“I’m not reacting to it because we’re related,” Herc replied, a bright blush settling on his cheeks, “But I still have a working nose.  You do need it.  I’ll wait in your room.”

Chuck waited until Herc was out of the room before he moved an inch, or even looked at the plug.  He pulled at the tab at the side to open the sterile pouch, then hesitated before he actually touched the plug itself.

Then he grabbed it and pulled it from the bag quickly.  If he can drop a thermonuclear weapon in the breach, he can shove a plug up his ass so that he can go get fucked by his Alphas.

For Raleigh and Yancy.  He can put up with this for Raleigh and Yancy.

So he gets up, turns around and uses his left arm to brace himself against the counter, then reached back with the other hand.  He took a deep breath, took a second to line the end of the plug up with his entrance, and pressed it in.

The plug was short and thin, shorter than a finger and maybe the same thickness; the point of it was the flared base, to keep too much slick from leaking out.

Once he felt the base pressed against his rim he let out a breath and closed his eyes.  Right, he could deal with this.  It would only be in for a few minutes.  He only needed to walk to Raleigh and Yancy’s room, and then they’d take it out.  He could make it that far.

He straightened up, took one step to the bathroom door, and doubled over with a groan.  He grit his teeth and took another step, panting harshly through the starbursts of pleasure that exploded through him every time the plug shifted in him.

Finally he wrenched the bathroom door open, the transmitter box in one hand and the other holding onto the door handle for dear life.

“Let’s go,” he hissed, leaning against the door frame.  Herc frowned and moved towards him.

“Do you need help walking?”

“I can manage,” Chuck replied, tried to take a step into the room, then huffed out a breath and held out an arm to Herc.  Herc looped the arm over his shoulders, putting his other arm around Chuck’s waist, and led him out to the hall.

Chuck thought accidentally hitting his dad with his dick was the most awkward thing that could happen; apparently, it could get worse if they both knew there was a plug up his ass and he was on his way to his threesome.

The slow speed that they were forced to move at definitely didn’t help matters.

But finally, finally, they were at Raleigh and Yancy’s room.  Standing outside the door, Herc glanced at Chuck again.

“You can still say no,” Herc told him quietly.  “You can still decide you don’t want to Bond with them.  Up until the mating bites, you can decide not to Bond with them.”

“I want to Bond with them,” Chuck replied, with an honesty he didn’t usually allow himself.  He looked at the door, at the last barrier between himself and his Alphas.  “I didn’t expect to, but I do want it.”

Herc nodded, and helped him up the couple of steps in front of the door.  “All right, I respect that.  If it changes, don’t be afraid to say so.”

Chuck smiled at him.  “I know, Dad.”  Then he raised his hand with the last bit of strength he could muster, and knocked once.


	3. Hooked on a Feeling, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck delivers himself to Raleigh and Yancy, at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot describe how sorry I am for the long wait. I was in literal tears posting this because I am so happy to finally deliver on the promises I made to get it up. This, and the next two chapters, will be going up today. Thank you for the patience and support.

Raleigh answers the door after a split second, like he was waiting right next to the door for Chuck to show up.  Raleigh grins, his eyes bright and his hair in disarray like he’s been running his hands through it the entire time they’ve been apart.  Chuck can see Yancy just past him, looking marginally more put together, as usual.

Chuck smiles and pulls away from Herc, managing to take a half-step into the room before he stumbled.  Raleigh caught him with an arm around the waist, chuckling quietly.  Chuck rested his head on Raleigh’s shoulder, breathing in his spicy scent again.

“Remember what I said, Chuck,” Herc said, putting his hand on the center of Chuck’s back for a moment.  Chuck nodded against Raleigh’s neck.

“Thanks, Dad,” he murmured, pressing full-body against Raleigh, unable to hold back the compulsion anymore.

He heard Herc walk away very quickly, and very soon after the door slammed shut.

As soon as it did, Raleigh pulled Chuck’s mouth to his and kissed him hard.  Chuck collapsed against him, hands grasping at the muscles of his back, not able to get a good hold on him.  Raleigh didn’t so much ask permission to enter Chuck’s mouth as push his tongue against his lips until he could slip past, devouring him completely.

After a while, or maybe a moment, time didn’t matter when Chuck could feel Raleigh’s cock pressed against his, Yancy’s hand pressed against Chuck’s shoulder and pushed him back gently.  Chuck could tell it was Yancy’s from the callouses along the palms, from all the shipping and dock work he had done.  Chuck followed his direction and took a step back, moaning softly as the plug shifted inside him.  Raleigh let out a shaky breath, refusing to let go of his hip.

“Let us look at you,” Yancy murmured, urging Chuck back another step.  “I want to look at you in your mating outfit before we get you out of it.”

Chuck nodded, licked his lips, and let his arms fall to his sides.  Now that he was a little further from Raleigh, he could smell more than just him.  He could smell Raleigh and Yancy’s scents overlaying each other’s throughout the room, the sign of prolonged cohabitation, and it was glorious.  It smelled like them, like both of them, and he knew he was going to smell like that soon, too.  Soon, this room would smell like all three of them, and each of them would have traces of the other two wherever they went.

Raleigh and Yancy were wearing all white, too; it must be a thing that Alphas and Omegas both did, for mating.  They were both wearing undershirts, Raleigh’s with a bright yellow mustard stain, most likely from when the mess had hot dogs last week.  Yancy’s was more threadbare, but completely clean.  Their pants were simple cinched-waist trousers, no pockets, ending a little above the ankles.  The fabric was thin.  When Chuck focused, he could see their cocks through the trousers.

“Passed down through the Becket family,” Yancy said, his voice deeper than normal.  “Traditional mating clothes.  Not the shirts, obviously.”

“We have those, too,” Chuck replied, then looked down at his sheet dress.  “Dad made this for me, because the traditional stuff is in storage.”

Raleigh chuckled.  “I like it.  Your old man knows how to sew.”

“Can we stop talking about my dad?” Chuck asked, raising his eyebrows.

Yancy took a step forward, slipped an arm around Chuck’s waist and tugged him against him.  “Yeah, let’s do that,” he murmured, then pressed their lips together.  His movements seemed more practiced and calculated, each swipe of his tongue and tilt of his head perfectly planned for each shudder and moan it would elicit from Chuck.  Raleigh was more impulsive, but the reactions he got from Chuck were no less intense.

Chuck would say they were two sides of the same person, if it wouldn’t be insulting to both of them, and anyone that had ever Drifted with someone else.

“I think it’s time to take this off of you,” Raleigh murmured, taking hold of the end of the sheet dress and starting to lift it up.  Chuck knows he should pull away from Yancy so that Raleigh can undress him, that he should just be logical about this, but he can’t.

The fire that had been banked slightly by the shower and the plug, and of course the distance from Raleigh and Yancy, but now, surrounded by their scent and their touch and their kisses, he couldn’t hold it back.  He pressed against Yancy, rocked his hips against him, tried to pull Yancy up more against him.

In response, Yancy pressed Chuck to the wall, urging him to bend his knees enough that he could buck against Yancy’s thigh and Yancy would be able to lean down to kiss him instead of up.  Chuck whimpered into the kiss, fisting a hand into the back of Yancy’s shirt and tugging him closer, as close as he could get.

Raleigh responded by gripping the two sides of the sheet dress and ripping it, so he could get to Chuck’s skin.  Yancy broke the kiss, shared a grin with Raleigh, then they each took two handfuls of the sheet and ripped it away from him.

Chuck opened his mouth to protest, but Yancy took over Chuck’s left side and started kissing along his neck and shoulder, while Raleigh moved right and paid attention to his nipples.

“You bastards,” Chuck gasped, arching away from the wall, the rest of the dress falling away from him.  “My dad fucking made that for me.”

“We’ll fix it,” Yancy murmured against his neck, curving a hand possessively around Chuck’s hip, while Raleigh reached back and grabbed his ass.  Chuck moaned, used one hand to fist in Yancy’s hair and the other to grab Raleigh’s shoulder tightly as Yancy scraped his teeth over his collarbone.

Raleigh yelped and pulled back, just as Chuck realized he’d been holding Raleigh’s left shoulder.

“Sorry,” Chuck murmured, disentangling himself from Yancy enough to reach out to Raleigh.  He gently kissed the circuitry burns just under the shoulder joint, then looked up at him.  On a biological level, he didn’t want his Alpha to be mad at him; on a personal level, he didn’t want Raleigh to be in pain.

But the fog of Heat was still in his mind, and it was getting harder to separate and control his Omega instincts.

“It’s fine,” Raleigh replied, taking Chuck’s hand, and then looking past him, to Yancy.  “But I think we should move to the bed.”

“How’re we going to fit on one of those tiny beds?” Chuck muttered, leaning back against Yancy as the older man pressed against his back and slipped his arms around him.

“We pressed the beds together,” Yancy replied absently, sniffing along Chuck’s neck.  “Yeah, we need to get to the bed.  You’re almost ready.”

Chuck felt like he should have protested that, somehow, but then Raleigh grabbed his right leg and pulled it over his hip, and ground against him roughly.  Chuck groaned and pressed forward against him, losing a bit of contact with Yancy.  Yancy, in return, wrapped his arms around Chuck’s chest with a low grumble and tugged his upper half back again.  Chuck winced a little at the bend in his back, but once his two Alphas took a step together it became more of a comfortable stretch.

Then Yancy started nipping at one side of his neck, and Raleigh was sucking at a patch of skin that was just a little bit too close, and Yancy growled loudly at him.

“Stop that,” Chuck groaned, batting at the side of Yancy’s head.  “Don’t start getting pissy at each other.”  He bucked back against Yancy’s cock to try to appease him; it only served to anger Raleigh.  Raleigh bared his teeth at Yancy, fingers digging into Chuck’s hips and pulling him away from Yancy.

“You two drift together!” Chuck whined, trying to bring them back from their instincts, trying to twist out of their painful grips.  “You’re brothers, stop fighting like this!”

Yancy scrabbled for a better grip on Chuck’s waist, and his fingers dug in at one of Chuck’s recently healed radiation burns.  He whimpered and flinched away, shoulders hunching, and hoped that maybe the pain they would smell on him would put a stop to their fighting.

When their touches turned gentle as they herded him down onto the bed, he thought that it had.  But as soon as Chuck was lying on his back and the brothers had checked to make sure he wasn’t injured, they went right back to circling each other and growling.

Without the fear and pain from being in the middle of their near-fight, it was… arousing.  Chuck knew it was just his Heat and their Rut, but their pheromones were overpowering, especially when they were getting ready to fight off a potential rival.  He licked his lips and, before he could stop himself, spread his legs.  Of course, the increase in his pheromones only riled them up more, until Yancy had one arm against Raleigh’s throat and Raleigh was scrabbling at Yancy’s hands.

Chuck clenched his eyes shut and pinched his nose to block out their pheromones, then called out to them, “I’ve already imprinted on both of you!  I’m not going to just mate with one of you!  For all we know, a Bond won’t take with just one of you!  Maybe it needs to be all three of us!  You don’t need to fight for me because there isn’t going to be a winner, so you two idiots might as well just kiss and make up, all right?”

He waited a moment, then peeked an eye open, and Raleigh and Yancy were both looking at him.  They still looked wild, but not as enraged as they had before.  They studied him for a moment, then looked at each other.  Yancy took his arm off of Raleigh’s neck, and then they were on each other again.  Except, this time, they were kissing.

Raleigh fisted a hand in Yancy’s hair and used it to hold their mouths together, fighting for dominance of the kiss, neither of them willing to give up a quarter.  Yancy slipped a thigh between Raleigh’s legs and, through some maneuvering due to the height difference, they were soon grinding fluidly against each other’s legs.

Chuck gaped, his hand slipping away from his nose, and all the pheromones streaming off of them slammed into him.  He groaned and closed his eyes, spreading his legs wider, bracing his feet against the bed and tugging at the plug inside him.  He needed his Alphas inside of him _now_.

As soon as started pulling the plug out, though, twin growls from the other side of the room made him freeze.  Chuck peeled his eyes open, his chest heaving, as he looked over at Yancy and Raleigh.  Both of them were staring at him, Yancy seeming more feral than Raleigh.  Chuck bit his bottom lip to hold back a whimper at the sight of them, still in their white trousers and tanks, unmistakable bulges in the fabric, and oh God that _scent_.  The mixing of their scents was nearly orgasmic.  Even with how wild Yancy looked, his scent was still warmer than Raleigh’s, and Raleigh’s was still sharper, despite his gentle Alpha grin.

“Don’t get started without us,” Yancy purred, still pressed tight against Raleigh.  Raleigh raked his gaze down Chuck’s body and back up again; Yancy kept his fixed firmly on Chuck’s face.  The two brothers kept grinding against each other, almost as if they hadn’t realized they were still doing it.  “Filling you up is a job for your Alphas.”

“Well I wouldn’t have to if you two would just get to it, would I?” Chuck panted, twisting the plug a little, just for emphasis.  Of course, the feeling of it moving inside of him as a great bonus, and made him moan and toss his head back.

Then he heard a few muttered curses and rustling cloth, and Chuck did not want to miss his two Alphas getting undressed, so he raised his head with effort and looked back towards where the two of them had been before.

The sight did not disappoint.  Raleigh had managed to get his shirt off and was working on undoing the knotted belt holding the trousers up, and struggling with it.  Yancy had his undershirt tangled around his arms and head, and was thrashing around and growling at it.  Chuck would have laughed, in any other situation.  But right now he wanted them naked, completely, and on top of him.  He stroked himself quickly, to satisfy the burning of the Heat in his veins and to get more of his pheromones in the air.  He’d heard of Alphas that could break down doors under the influence of an Omega’s pheromones; maybe some of his would be enough to get Yancy and Raleigh out of their clothes.

It worked.  Yancy managed to rip enough of a hole around the neck of his shirt that he could pull it off, and his trousers were loose enough that he just tugged down and kicked them off.  Raleigh snapped the fabric belt of his trousers and pulled them down.  When they both turned to face Chuck, their entire bodies on display, he froze completely.

He’d seen both of them nearly naked before.  The Kwoon got hot in summer, so most of the male pilots would train in just combat trousers during the hotter months.  He’d seen them both in swimming trunks, in underwear… but that was nothing compared to this.  This was two Alphas, his two Alphas, fully in Rut, their perfectly honed bodies glistening with sweat, cocks almost fully erect with the beginning bulge of a knot at the base.

Chuck whimpered and started stroking himself again.  God, if he could just stare at them for a little longer, he was sure he was going to come.

Raleigh and Yancy shared a grin and stalked towards him, their scents growing even stronger as they drew closer.  Chuck hadn’t thought they could smell any better than they had before, but apparently they could.  He would drown in their scents happier than he was to drown in the Pacific Ocean.

Yancy and Raleigh each took hold of one of Chuck’s legs, Raleigh with a gentle hand on Chuck’s right calf and Yancy with a firmer hold on Chuck’s left thigh, and pull his legs apart.  Chuck shivered, and when they raised an eyebrow in unison, he dropped his hand from his cock and fisted it in the sheets next to his hip without even a token protest

Raleigh laughed, Yancy winked, and they ducked their heads in unison.


	4. Hooked on a Feeling, Part 2

Chuck didn’t really know what he was expecting in that moment, but it definitely wasn’t what happened.  Raleigh was always the more likely of them the two of them to play around, while Yancy was more likely to just get to the point; this time, Raleigh slid his mouth over the head of Chuck’s cock right away, while Yancy scattered kisses along the puckered skin on his thigh.  Chuck tried to twist his leg away, not wanting all that attention on his scars from Pitfall, but Yancy and Raleigh just held him tighter.

“Beautiful,” Yancy murmured against a long surgical scar, then tracing it with his tongue, from Chuck’s knee to where his thigh met his groin.    Chuck threw an arm over his eyes and clenched his eyes shut; he knew they’d be able to see his blush anyway.

“Gorgeous,” Yancy groaned, burying his nose and mouth between Chuck’s thigh and his balls, and breathing in his pheromones.  Chuck whimpered, feeling his breath fan over his entrance; Raleigh chuckled around the head of his cock and took him deeper.

Chuck bucked into Raleigh’s mouth, then let out a loud moan as Yancy twisted his head and sucked one of Chuck’s balls into his mouth.  “Oh God,” he mumbled, his arm falling away from his face to land on one of the pillows, but his eyes stayed stubbornly closed.

Then Raleigh did something, a flick of his tongue, that Yancy followed with a gentle suck, and Chuck jerked in their grip and twisted enough to force his face into one of the pillows.  Even biting the pillow, the noise he let out was embarrassingly loud, and he felt Raleigh laughing around him, which only made him let out another moan.

The two Alphas settled into a rhythm, Raleigh bobbing his head and Yancy switching between Chuck’s balls, the two of them licking and sucking and working Chuck steadily higher.  He let out a shaky breath into the cover on the pillow, and then sucked in another breath quickly when Yancy gently scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin of his ballsack.

He wrapped his arms around the pillow and breathed it in deeper.  It smelled like Raleigh.  The other sheets on the bed had the sterile scent of the PPDC laundry facility, but this pillow smelled like layers and layers of Raleigh’s pheromones.  He felt like they were seeping into him, drugging him.

Yancy did the same scraping motion again.  Chuck moaned and spasmed under them, twisting around, and winding up with his face pressed to the other pillow.  He moaned again and used one hand to press the pillow closer to his face; this one was Yancy’s, and the scent was almost as strong as having his face buried in Yancy’s neck.

Raleigh sucked harder and pressed his tongue against the vein.  Chuck turned his head to get another scent from Raleigh’s pillow.  Yancy pressed his fingers against the base of the plug, jostling it inside of Chuck.  Chuck twisted back to bury his face in Yancy’s pillow again.  Each time they would go back and forth in their pattern, Chuck would twist back and forth between their scents, trying to get more and more and never able to get enough. 

“Raleigh,” Chuck moaned, his back arching off the bed as Yancy gripped the base of the plug and twisted it slightly.  “Yancy.”  Raleigh had taken him even further down his throat than Chuck had thought he’d been able to, and swallowed around him.

With the fog their scents, coming from their bodies and their pillows, created in addition to the Heat, it shouldn’t be a surprise that Chuck was thinking a little slowly.  Still, it took embarrassingly long to realize that there was only one mouth on him anymore; when he did realize, he lifted his head just enough to peek down at his two Alphas.

Raleigh was still bobbing up and down his cock, using all of his tricks to make Chuck buck up under him.  Yancy was palming Chuck’s balls, using the other to keep Chuck’s hips against the bed, and whispering as close to Raleigh’s ear as he could get.  The grin on his lips sent shivers down Chuck’s spin.  Raleigh’s eyes were sparkling, and Chuck could make out a slight nod of his head as he took Chuck down his throat again.

With the kind of seamless synchrony that can only exist in Drift partners, Yancy slipped past Raleigh to crawl up Chuck’s body, while Raleigh filled the space between Chuck’s thighs and took over keeping his hips down.  They didn’t knock into each other, there wasn’t even any danger of it, and that was a lot more intoxicating than it had any right to be.

Yancy sat just far enough up on Chuck’s stomach that Raleigh still had access to his cock, an arm on either side of Chuck’s head for balance.  He slid a hand into Chuck’s hair, twining his fingers through the strands and then using the hold to pull his head to the side.  Chuck went willingly, arching his neck to the side and hooking a hand around Yancy’s neck to try to pull him down.  Yancy allowed him to be pulled down, burying his face in the join of Chuck’s neck and shoulder and breathing in deeply.

“Your scent’s getting sweeter,” Yancy muttered, biting down at the soft patch of skin just above Chuck’s collarbone.  Chuck swallowed; Yancy settled his mouth over Chuck’s adam’s apple and sucked roughly.  Raleigh started flicking his tongue over the head of Chuck’s cock each time he would pull up, just as Yancy set to sucking a chain of marks down Chuck’s neck. 

“Your slick’s starting to leak around that plug, you know,” Yancy told Chuck when he’d left a few bruises down on side of his neck.  He shifted his grip in Chuck’s hair to pull his head to the other side.  “You’re desperate for us to mate you, aren’t you?” he groaned, rocking his hips against Chuck’s stomach and biting down on Chuck’s shoulder hard.  Chuck tossed his head back, relishing the tug from Yancy’s hand in his hair, and cried out.  “You want us to fuck you and mate you,” he growled around another bite, right next to the first.  “Mark you up so everyone knows you’re ours.”  Another bite.  “Have our scents all over you.”  Another bite.  “Get you pregnant with our kid.”  He bit down again, and that was when Chuck came.

Raleigh swallowed it all, continuing to suck gently at his cock, drawing out Chuck’s orgasm and keeping his mind fogged up.  Yancy was still talking, probably telling Chuck more things he’d like to do to him, and then Chuck felt Raleigh start to pull the plug out.

Chuck moaned, twisting his hips as it was pulled slowly out of him.  Yancy’s weight on his stomach made it impossible to do much more than squirm, though, and soon Raleigh was tossing the plug towards the bathroom and sliding a finger into Chuck’s entrance.

“You’re so wet,” Raleigh groaned, after pulling off of Chuck’s cock.  He was hard again, or hadn’t ever softened, and with Yancy sucking more bruises on his chest and Raleigh thrusting a finger into him, he was going to be hard for a while yet.  The plug hadn’t been that big, but neither was Raleigh’s finger, and having it inside him was more torturous than satisfying.  Chuck could feel Raleigh’s other fingers teasing along his rim, rubbing the slick into his skin.

Yancy twisted around suddenly and slipped a hand behind Raleigh’s head, drawing him into a filthy kiss.  Chuck tried to sit up and reach for them, but by the time he could get his body to cooperate they had separated and Raleigh was pressing Chuck back down with a hand to his chest.  His dry hand, Chuck noted hazily.  Raleigh’s other hand was up by his face, his eyes closed as he breathed in the slick coating his fingers.

Chuck couldn’t look away.  Raleigh’s eyes opened half-way, the bright blue electrifying as his tongue flicked out and he licked down the side of his ring finger.  Chuck kept his eyes on Raleigh’s even as Raleigh moved his hand to Chuck’s mouth, pressing his index finger to Chuck’s mouth.  He parted his lips, allowing Raleigh to slide his finger in, and groaned around it.  He could taste himself on Raleigh’s hand; the pheromones weren’t nearly as nice as Raleigh or Yancy’s were, but this was Raleigh having him taste himself, and watching him do it, and that made it ridiculously intense.  Raleigh licked his lips, and Chuck noticed they were redder than they had been before.

He groaned again and grabbed Raleigh’s wrist, using the hold to anchor himself and suck harder on Raleigh’s finger.  He tried to remember some of the tricks Raleigh and Yancy had used on him; Raleigh seemed to like it when Chuck nibbled at the tip of his finger.

Yancy’s hands were back on Chuck’s hips, then sliding down his thighs, then around to cup his ass.  Chuck moaned around Raleigh’s finger; Raleigh slipped another into his mouth.  Yancy’s hands on his ass tightened their grip, pulling him apart and then ducking his head to press his tongue to his entrance.

Chuck jolted under Raleigh, nearly unseating him.  Yancy chuckled against his skin, and Raleigh grinned, which meant this is something they had planned, the bastards.  Raleigh took his fingers out of Chuck’s mouth and, before Chuck could protest, ducked down to kiss him.   Chuck refused to let go of his hand, but he was more than all right with kissing.  He could taste his own come in Raleigh’s mouth, and Raleigh could do things with his tongue that no one should even be able to think of.

The tongue skills seemed to be a family trait, because Yancy still just licking over and around Chuck’s entrance and Chuck was shamelessly rocking into it.  And then he _finally_ thrust his tongue inside.

Chuck cried out, unintentionally breaking away from the kiss.  Raleigh didn’t seem upset; he ducked down to leave his own marks on Chuck’s neck, rubbing one of his thumbs over Chuck’s nipple.  Chuck tilted his head back and moaned, giving him more space, and then tried to buck back against Yancy.

Yancy, of course, held him in place.  He started thrusting his tongue in and out, pressing harder into him, and Chuck whimpered.  It just wasn’t _enough_.

“Shhh,” Raleigh murmured, smoothing a hand down Chuck’s side and sucking a bruise into the underside of his chin.  There’d be no hope of hiding that one from Pentecost.  “Just let us take care of you.  Just let go.”

Chuck let out a shuddering breath and nodded jerkily, then arched up as Yancy slid two fingers into him.  Chuck moaned loudly, his free hand flying to grip Raleigh’s arm, the easiest part for him to reach.  Raleigh chuckled and kissed him again, just as Yancy added a third finger.  Finally Chuck felt a little stretch from it; the plug had already stretched him a bit, and an orgasm had loosened him more.  Now, with three of Yancy’s fingers thrusting into him, he was finally feeling some satisfaction from the Heat.  Not enough, not nearly enough, but it was getting there.

“You smell so good,” Raleigh murmured against Chuck’s neck, kissing softly down the trail of bruises and bite marks Yancy had left.  “Your scent’s getting sweeter because your Heat’s getting stronger.  We’ll be able to tell when it’s at the peak, and it’ll be easiest to mate you.  Especially with both of us knotting you, we don’t want to hurt you.  We want you nice and stretched for us.”

Chuck nodded a little, and spread his legs wider when he felt Yancy’s tongue at his entrance again.  He cried out at the feeling of Yancy lapping up the slick leaking out of him, in addition to the fingers thrusting into him and brushing past his prostate.  Yancy’s fingers were as much of a marvel as his tongue was; they were curling and twisting inside of Chuck, brushing against every sensitive spot he didn’t know he had. 

Raleigh bit down on his shoulder just as Yancy added a finger from his other hand, and that was _incredible_.    Chuck started breathing harder, his breath coming in pants, with a moan on almost every exhale.  Raleigh curled around him, his hips rocking against Chuck’s stomach, almost absentmindedly.  Chuck slid his arm around Raleigh’s back, trying to get Raleigh to grind against him, but the Alpha refused to be moved.

“Let us take care of you,” Raleigh groaned, biting down again, closer to the back of Chuck’s neck, closer to where his and Yancy’s mating bites were going to be.  Chuck whimpered, and Yancy added another finger.  That was five, now, and Chuck hoped that Yancy was going to be done stretching him soon, because he wasn’t sure how long he could hold on.  One day, when he wasn’t in Heat and he could enjoy this without the desperate, overwhelming need for Raleigh and Yancy’s knots, Chuck just wanted their fingers in him for hours.  Without the Heat making him so loose and dulling the pain, it would probably take a lot more stretching than it was now, anyway.

“Almost there,” Raleigh said quietly, dipping his head to suck on one of Chuck’s nipples.  Chuck moaned and arched against him, trying to get more of Raleigh’s mouth on him.  He’d never get enough of either of them.  “You’re almost ready, Chuck, just a little bit more,” he added, then bit down.  Chuck cried out, and Yancy added a sixth finger, and he shouted.  Raleigh soothed him with a line of kisses across his chest, and then sucking at his nipple again.  Yancy kept pressing against his prostate, his fingers spreading in slight increments, and it felt…

Chuck felt almost full.  He was almost there.  His toes curled as Yancy licked around his rim again, thrusting his fingers in, and Raleigh bit lightly at his nipple.

“Please,” Chuck whimpered, trying to buck back onto Yancy’s fingers.

Raleigh cupped Chuck’s face in his hands, resting their foreheads together and staring into his eyes.  Chuck could barely focus on his face, but, even blurred, Raleigh’s eyes were bright and intense.  “Let us take care of you,” Raleigh repeated.

Chuck let go.  He sagged back against the bed, his eyes locked with Raleigh’s and his hips only jerking minutely against Yancy’s hands.  The Heat was consuming him, the fire racing through him and setting every nerve ending alight.  But now he had let go.  He trusted his Alphas; he knew they were going to knot him, and mate him, and they wouldn’t leave him to be tormented by the Heat.

He lost track of time in the haze of Yancy’s fingers twisting inside of him and Raleigh sucking and biting at his neck, but it didn’t seem like much longer before Yancy pulled his fingers out gently and kneeled up so that Chuck could see him again.  He looked positively wild, his hair sticking up in tufts, his lips bright red and mouth glistening with slick, his eyes gleaming with the fire of Rut.  He grabbed Raleigh with the back of the neck and pulled him into a harsh kiss; Raleigh twisted back to return it, fisting a hand in his brother’s hair and messing it up further.  Chuck caught a flash of teeth that made him groan, and the sound made the two of them separate.

Raleigh’s careful control had been cracked, with Chuck’s pheromone-rich slick in his mouth, if the way he was looking at Chuck was any indication.

The Becket brothers studied Chuck for a moment, trailing from his red lips to his bruise and bite-ridden neck to his spread legs, then turned back to each other and grinned.

“He’s ready.”

 


	5. Hooked on a Feeling, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last section of "Hooked on a Feeling" - the next section ("Bliss") should be starting up soon. Thank you everyone!!!

Chuck knew he was ready without Yancy and Raleigh having to say anything, but snarking was beyond him at the moment.  He felt arms around him, lifting him up off the bed and coaxing him to turn onto his hands and knees.  Once he got the message, Chuck flipped over without any more encouragement.  He arched his back and pushed his ass out, spreading his knees as much as he could to present for his Alphas.

“Fucking—” Raleigh groaned, and Chuck moaned softly when he felt Yancy’s hands grab his ass and squeeze.

“Please,” he gasped, resting his forehead on the pillow.  Yancy’s pillow, he decided, based on the smell.

“You or me first?” Raleigh asked Yancy, glancing away from Chuck for only a second to raise an eyebrow at his brother.

Yancy grinned, his tongue flicking out to lick at some of the slick drying at the corner of his mouth.  “Youth before beauty.”

Raleigh chuckled and shuffled around the bed until he could get under Chuck, the two Alphas working together to position Chuck between them.  Raleigh lay on his back, both his and his brother’s pillows under him, with Chuck kneeling over him, and Yancy draped over Chuck’s back.

“Hey Sweetheart,” Raleigh murmured, cupping Chuck’s cheek and then kissing him softly.  Chuck whimpered into the kiss, trying to grind against his cock, despite Yancy’s strong hold on his hips.

“One sec,” Yancy said, sitting back on his heels but keeping a hold on Chuck with one hand.  With the other hand, he gripped Raleigh’s cock and gave him a couple teasing pumps.  Raleigh broke the kiss with a groan, his head tilting back against the pillows.  Chuck dove down to kiss his neck, sucking at his adam’s apple and leaving as many marks as he could get away with.

“This one smells like you, Yance,” Raleigh said with his nose buried in one of the pillows, bucking slightly into his brother’s hand.  “That’s why Chuck was going crazy before.”

Yancy grinned and nipped at the curve of Chuck’s ass, making him cry out against Raleigh’s neck.  “Our perfect Chuck.” Then he shifted his grip on Chuck’s hip so that he could guide him down to Raleigh’s cock, pressing the head against Chuck’s entrance.

“Just relax and breathe,” Raleigh told Chuck quietly as Yancy coaxed him down onto Raleigh’s cock.

Chuck didn’t need much coaxing.  Once he felt the hot press of Raleigh’s cock against his entrance, he was struggling against Yancy’s hands to push down harder and take Raleigh inside.  As soon as Raleigh thrust up and the head popped inside, he moaned out, “Raleigh…”

Yancy chuckled, still holding Chuck in place, with just the head of Raleigh’s cock inside him.

“What do you think, Rals?” Yancy asked, grinning against Chuck’s shoulder.  “Should I just let him go?”

Raleigh licked his lips, moving his own hands to Chuck’s hips.  “I think he deserves it.  If we tease him much more, I think he’ll explode.”

Chuck tilted his head back with a whine, trying to get Yancy to kiss him, and hoping that kiss would convince Yancy to just let him go.

And he did.  Yancy let go of Chuck’s hip, letting Raleigh pull him down onto his cock with a drawn-out groan.  Chuck moaned into Yancy’s mouth, one arm curled around Yancy’s neck and the other hand braced against Raleigh’s stomach.

Raleigh started bucking up into him almost immediately, sharp little thrusts of his hips the punched gasps out of Chuck.  But he wasn’t moving much, and it wasn’t enough for Chuck.

“You need to move too,” Yancy told him, ducking his head to kiss Chuck’s neck.

“Fuck off,” Chuck moaned, his head lolling to the side.  “I know what I’m supposed to do.”  He shifted a little, then pushed up off of Raleigh’s cock until just the head was inside and slowly slid back down.  Yancy sat back just enough that Chuck was able to move, but as soon as Chuck had started to move up again, Yancy was pressed tight against Chuck’s back again.

When Chuck dropped down, Raleigh thrust up, and they both moaned loudly.  Yancy grinned and pressed a quick kiss to the back of Chuck’s neck, making him shiver, then pressed a finger into him alongside Raleigh’s cock.

“Oh my God,” Chuck groaned, switching to grinding in small circles on Raleigh’s cock and Yancy’s finger, then moaned again as Yancy added another.  “Is this all necessary?”

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Raleigh murmured, taking one of Chuck’s hands and kissing his palm.  Chuck tried to glare at him, but he knew from Raleigh’s grin and continued hold on his hand that he really didn’t succeed.  Yancy curled his fingers and Raleigh’s hips jerked, making Chuck shout as he thrust into his prostate.

Yancy grinned and added a third finger.  “You’re pretty stretched out, I think we’re almost there.”

“Good,” Chuck panted, pushing back against Raleigh’s cock and Yancy’s fingers.  He leaned down, pressing his chest to Raleigh’s to try to change the angle inside him, hoping to replicate that feeling from just before…

Yancy chuckled and curled his fingers again; Raleigh thrust up into Chuck once more and Chuck gripped Raleigh’s good shoulder hard as he cried out.

“Yancy!” Chuck whined, pushing back against the fingers and cock inside him, trying to get the same chain reaction again, and again, and—

But then the fingers were gone.  He frowned, and must’ve made some noise of distress because Raleigh squeezed his hand and ran a comforting hand down his back.

And then Yancy was there, one hand on Chuck’s ass and his cock pressing against Chuck’s entrance, next to Raleigh’s.  There was no teasing this time.  With slow but insistent pressure, Yancy thrust inside him, deeper and deeper, until his back was pressed to Chuck’s again.  One of Chuck’s hands shot back, gripping Yancy’s thigh, and the other stayed tight on Raleigh’s shoulder.  He rested his forehead on Raleigh’s chest, taking deep breaths, trying to adjust to the intrusion.  It was a lot different than just fingers, or even fingers and one cock inside him.

Yancy curled an arm around his waist, then wrapped his hand around Chuck’s cock and pumped him slowly.  Chuck moaned softly, rocking into his hand and back onto his and Raleigh’s cocks, the movement helping him to adjust.  Raleigh dropped a kiss to the top of his head, then to whatever skin he could reach.  He used one hand to play with Chuck’s nipple, rubbing it and then gently twisting and pinching it until Chuck was arching into his touch.

Then Chuck pushed back more against their cocks, paused, pushed forward, and then thrust back even harder with a groan.

“How’re you feeling?” Raleigh asked between pants, moving his hand from Chuck’s chest to rub up and down Chuck’s sides, tracing scars and ridges of muscles.

“Amazing,” Chuck moaned, closing his eyes.  With his eyes closed, the intensity of their scents swirling around them intensified, and it sent him spiraling further down into the frenzy of Heat.  “Mate me.”

Yancy groaned, deep in his chest, so low that Chuck felt it reverberating through him.  He let go of Chuck’s cock and sat back a little, pulling Chuck back a bit, and Chuck lengthened his thrusts.  Raleigh bucked up against him, and Yancy gripped his hip and thrust harder into him.

Chuck cried out, his knees slipping further apart on the sheets as Yancy and Raleigh thrust harder into him.

“Chuck,” Raleigh groaned, squeezing his hand tighter and bringing it closer to his mouth.  He pressed the back of Chuck’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

“Come on, Chuck,” Yancy panted, hesitating a beat in his next thrust so that the rhythm between his and Raleigh’s thrusts changed, sending a double-thrust straight into Chuck’s prostate, one after another.

Chuck’s back arched and he shouted, tightening around them and bucking back against their next thrust, which hit the same angle and sent him falling into another orgasm.

Raleigh and Yancy slowed to small, jerking thrusts as Chuck clamped down on them and shuddered, riding out the waves of his climax.  Yancy panted against his back, licking up the sweat beading along his skin; Raleigh grinned against his hand and watched the bliss on Chuck’s face as he slowly came back to them.

“Why’re you slower now?” Chuck asked, slurring his words more than he had been before.  “Don’t do that.  We haven’t Bonded yet.”

Yancy chuckled and licked over the back of his neck, where the mating bites were going to be.  “You want us to knot you?  You’re eager for it?”

“Yeah,” Chuck panted, rocking back against their small thrusts.  “Yeah, knot me.  Mate me.”

Yancy, in essence, snapped.  He gripped Chuck’s hips in both hands, pulled back, and thrust into him.  Chuck’s eyes fluttered closed, half-focusing on Raleigh’s face.

“C’mon, _Ral_ eigh,” he groaned, thrusting back into Yancy’s thrusts but keeping his eyes on Raleigh.

Raleigh braced his feet against the bed and thrust up, he and his brother seamlessly adapting to each other’s position to keep thrusting into Chuck without pause.  Chuck moaned loudly, holding onto Raleigh’s hand with an iron grip and bucking back against their thrusts as best as he could.

“Can’t wait until we’ve knotted you up,” Yancy muttered between Chuck’s shoulder blades, thrusting faster, with Raleigh racing to keep up.  “Keep you tied to us for hours, our come trapped inside you so you have to be pregnant.”

Chuck thrust back against them, short moans getting forced out with every thrust in.  Every time Yancy and Raleigh thrust into him, he could feel their knots growing thicker.  Their thrusts were shorter, rougher, forcing their half-formed knots past his rim on each one.

Then Raleigh pulled him down tight against his chest, and Yancy followed him down.  Chuck twisted his head to the side, offering the back of his neck as best as he could to the both of them.  They were grinding into him, now, instead of thrusting, their knots having grown too big.

Then, simultaneously, their knots thickened that last crucial centimeter as Yancy and Raleigh came.  Chuck cried out at the stretch, at the burning heat and cool relief of their come spurting into him, and of their teeth sinking in, an inch apart, at the back of his neck.

He came again, the sensations overwhelming him as he slumped against Raleigh’s chest.

“Love you,” Raleigh whispered into his hair; _Love you_ , Yancy echoed in his mind.

Chuck smiled and stretched out his legs, rubbing his cheek against Raleigh’s chest.  “Love you too,” he murmured.  Then, following the same place in his mind he’d just felt Yancy, he sent back the same thought.

Chuck closed his eyes, contentment washing over him in waves, coaxing him down into sleep.  Raleigh and Yancy were running their hands down his sides and gentling him asleep as well; by the time he registered the rising panic from his Alphas, he was too close to sleep to drag himself awake.

**Author's Note:**

> eventually crossposting to tumblr (same fic title, same url as my pseud here)
> 
> thanks to subliminaltwist for beta-ing and general awesomeness, and kgbees and risingmoonflower to letting me vaguely ramble at them sometimes
> 
> questions/comments/etc. always appreciated


End file.
